1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a syringe cap for a medical syringe, comprising two cap parts that are moveable toward one another, a movement of the cap parts toward one another taking place when the syringe cap is removed for the first time from the syringe, and by virtue of this, a displacement of an indicator element takes place.
2. The Prior Art
Such syringe caps that are also designated as syringe end caps or tip caps are known in varied respects. For example, reference is to be made to an item of prior art according to U.S. Pat. No. 6,196,998 B1. In the case of the syringe cap known therefrom, two cap parts are provided—a first cap part that forms a distal end region of the syringe cap, and a second cap part that forms a proximal end region of the syringe cap. “Proximal” means here that after fitting the syringe cap onto the syringe, it is disposed facing the cylindrical part of the syringe body, which cylindrical part has a plunger part. These cap parts are connected to one another via predetermined breaking webs. In the course of a first unscrewing of the syringe cap from the syringe, the cap part forming the distal end region is separated from the further cap part by tearing it off. By this, a first use is detectable. The cap part associated with the distal end can be removed from the syringe while the other cap part remains on the syringe.